This invention relates to a substantially automated copier system and more specifically to a copier system which copies electronic documents submitted through a data network.
There are many copier businesses in existence which provide a variety of copy services for their customers. In the most common situation, a customer physically carries a document into the copier""s business location and either pays to use a free standing copier or gives the document to an operator who then takes it to a copier and has the job performed. A customer can also bring in an electronic version of the document on a floppy disk, print it out on one of the computer printers at the copy business, and then have copies made.
In more recent times, some copier businesses provide e-mail facility to their select customers. In this case, the customer calls the business before sending the e-mail. The document to be printed is then sent with the e-mail as an attachment. Only after speaking to the customer service representative and giving specific copying instructions, will the job will be accepted. The copier attendant prints out an original of the document on a laser printer. This printing step may entail an extra charge. The attendant then physically carries the original version from the printer to the copier and carries out the copy job. Upon completion of the copy job, the attendant either through e-mail or phone informs the customer that the copy is ready. At this point the customer can either come in and pick up the copied documents or have them otherwise sent to him/her. With this e-mail copy service, methods of payment must also be worked out between the copy business and the customer.
Drawbacks of the above system are obvious. Depending on the location of the copy business, the act of physically transporting the document to be copied is time intensive. With the transmission of e-mail, there is time spent on the phone giving the copy instructions to the attendant. With this type of exchange, there is a significant chance of human error in the relaying of instructions, as well as the expense for printing out originals. With both types of prior art copying methods, there is a significant amount of manual labor performed by the copier attendant. Also, additional human error is possible with a manual billing procedure.
Described herein is a system for submitting electronic documents to be copied over a data network. As part of the data network, a location is provided where users can submit an electronic document to be copied along with customer information. Once this data is received, the processor transmits the electronic document to the copier. The copier receives, processes, and copies the electronic document.
In one aspect of the invention, the location for submitting electronic documents and processing information is a web page on the Internet/intranet. The customer submits the electronic document as well as customer information which may include personal information, methods of payment and special instructions for making the copies. A processor then downloads and begins processing the information. Connected to the processor is a financial systems interface which the processor may use to access an external billing service. Through this connection, the processor may verify credit card numbers, make charges against known accounts, or perform any other billing functions.
Once the payment for the copies has been confirmed, the electronic document is submitted to a queue manager in the processor. The processor includes at least one queue manager where the electronic document is held until it is copied. Once the electronic document is in the queue manager, the processor may calculate the length of time until the copies are done, the cost of copies, and any other items which would be of interest to the customer. The customer receives a tracking number through a notification system so that queries can be made as to the status of the copying process.
The customer can receive a variety of messages through the notification system about the status of the copying process. The notification system is accessed by the processor through a telephonic interface. Once contacted by the processor, the notification system may provide messages to the customer in the form of an E-mail, a page, a phone call, etc . . .
Once the electronic document reaches the top of the queue, notification is provided to a copier attendant at the copier business. This notification may include any special instructions necessary to make the proper adjustments to the copier. The copier is configured such that it has all the necessary capabilities to automatically make copies of an electronic document which is received in a word processing format. Once the copier has been adjusted, the electronic document is transmitted from the queue manager to the copier where it is then copied. Upon completion, the processor notifies the attendant. At this time any post copying instructions are provided. Once the job is completed, the attendant may update the status through the user interface. Any final billing procedures are then completed. The processor then provides notification to the customer that the copies are completed.
In another aspect of the invention, customers may still go to the copy business and provide the documents to the attendant in the word processing format, such as a floppy disk. The copier attendant can download the file through the user interface and put it into the queue with other electronic documents which have been received through the data network. Notifications that the copies are completed can be sent to the customer upon completion in the same manner as if the document had been submitted through the data network.